


Voice

by Sleepyashe_shay78



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Ibuki being Ibuki, OC has a name, Sonia is so sweet, Yuri, confused feelings, poor Souda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyashe_shay78/pseuds/Sleepyashe_shay78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagura (my oc) helps Sonia find her voice. Will they find something else as well. My first post on here, a little nervous. Hopefully many more to come XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

It happened yet again.

 

Sonia was not so skillfully dodging her admire, Kazuichi Souda after the mechanic had once again tried to proclaim his everlasting love towards.

 

Unfortunately Sonia did return those feelings. 

 

Sure, Kazuichi made an amazing friend. When he wasn't  hitting on her (which wasn't often) Sonia could someone who was caring, funny and wanted to desperately be apart of something.

 

But then he would say things like how much he wanted to be with her. How amazing she was. How beautiful. Sonia was a little skittish when Kazuichi became so obsessive.

 

Even so, Sonia could never just tell him to stop.

 

Maybe it was because Sonia was kind as she was strong. She desperately wanted everyone around her to smile. Kazuichi included.

 

So she opted for narrowly escaping. Hiding out in Gundam’s Animal Club. But Gundam was hanging out with Torhu and...Sonia didn't want intrude.

 

So she was walking down the empty hallway an open target for the mechanic’s advances.

 

Well she thought she was alone…

 

Sonia was surprised to see a familiar figure leaning against the wall. Staring boredly at their phone (didn't the school usually confiscate those?).

 

“Kagura?”

 

Kagura, who was waiting for Ibuki to bring her slow ass here so they can have lunch, glanced up to see the rather nervous looking blonde. “Oh...um Sonia right?”

 

Sonia smiled. Kagura had transferred to the school about a month after the year started. Apparently a model, the new girl made quite an impression.

 

By beautiful yet inapproachable. 

 

She was always frowning with a bored expression. Always had a witty and sarcastic comment. Brushed everyone else to the side. Except Ibuki for some reason.

 

“Ah, yes.” Sonia could feel her cheeks rise in heat. “Um why aren't you in lunch?”

 

Kagura sighed. She didn't really like talking to people. People could be annoying especially girls.

 

But Sonia actually seemed. A little too nice for Kagura’s liking but she didn't hate her.

 

Slipping her phone inside her bra,Kagura shrugged. “Waiting for Ibuki.” Kagura sighed before folding her arms over her large chest. “She went to go get us some bread and told me to wait here.”

 

Sonia smiled. Ibuki could be a little bit of a scatterbrain. Sonia could imagine the rocker being distracted easily. “I see.” 

 

Kagura watched Sonia carefully as she leaned against the wall warily. “So, what are you doing here?” Kagura was a bit curiously. Sonia, unlike herself, had a plethora of friends thanks to her princess like behavior.

 

Sonia felt the heat from her cheeks spread. It was a little embarrassing to tell someone you were avoiding someone like the plague.

 

Though Sonia was Kagura laugh if she did.

 

So Sonia took a deep breath, “I am hiding from Kazuichi.” she admitted almost shameful.

 

Kagura blinked. “The pink haired guy with the sharp teeth?” Sonia nodded pathetically.

 

Kagura had seen him hanging around Sonia a lot and it was kind of creepy.

 

Being a model, instincts were essential.

 

But Kagura didn't really see him as a threat. More like a stupid lovesick fool. 

 

“Why are you hiding from him?” Kagura glanced at the blonde. Oh, that was why? “Too nice.”

 

Sonia blinked rapidly, startled by Kagura's hard stare. “E...excuse me!?”

 

“You're too nice,” Kagura rolled her eyes as if it were obvious which it kind of was. “I can see it all over your face.”

 

Sonia resisted the urge to cover her red face. How could Kagura be so clever? So spot on!? It was so embarrassing!

 

“I…!” Kagura smirked slyly as Sonia stammered nervously. “I just!!” then Kagura giggled and Sonia moaned defeated. 

 

“Why don't you just tell him to back off?” The smirk never left Kagura's (oh so beautiful) face.

 

Sonia only wished she could. It wasn't in her nature to hurt anyone's feelings. Curse her soft tender heart! 

 

“It's not like it’s that troublesome.” Sonia lied.

 

Kagura lifted her brow, “Then why are you slumming it in the hall with the biggest bitch in the school?”

 

“You aren't a…!” Sonia tried but Kagura shrugged. “I know what people say. I don't care.”

 

It must be so nice to be so confident. Sonia wished she could be as strong as Kagura. Sonia was sure Kagura would never be in this situation.

 

“It will hurt his feelings.” Sonia weakly smiled. “Kazuichi is nice but he just doesn't know boundaries.”

 

“More of a reason to be vocal about it.” Kagura said as she shoved her hands inside her pocket. “Sure, Kazuichi is nice. He doesn't look like the stalking type but it's better to tell him to back off.”

 

Kagura could see Sonia pondering the situation. Her green eyes were in deep thoughts. “Besides,” Sonia was startled by the softness of Kagura's tone. “Not telling him the truth is going to hurt his feelings more if you think about it.”

 

Sonia’s brows furrowed. Wasn't she sparring Kazuichi’s feelings? By not telling him that she didn't want to be with him and allowing him to express his feelings...wasn't that the right thing to do?

 

“I do not understand.”

 

Kagura sighed. Eyes focused on Sonia with the softest expression.“How would you feel if the person you loved lies to you?”

 

Sonia's eyes widened. Was she doing that? Lying to Kazuichi? The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. 

 

Shame now replaced guilt. All this time, Sonia thought she was sparring Kazuichi his feelings. Maybe he would figure it out, she once thought. Maybe someone better will come along, she hoped.

 

But Kazuichi still had this undying love for her and Sonia just allowed it; ducking and hiding when she had the chance.

 

“I…” Kagura sighed hearing the tremble in Sonia’s voice. The guilt flashing in her eyes. 

 

She wrapped an arm around Sonia awkwardly, letting her rest over her shoulder. “Um it's  okay.” Kagura wasn't skilled at comforting people. “Just tell him how you feel. He seems like an idiot but if you tell him, he'll understand.”

 

Sniffling, Sonia nodded. Burying her face into Kagura's shoulder, she instantly felt comfort. The scent of soft powder was heavenly.

 

Kagura felt her cheeks heat up at the sudden closeness. This much contact was overwhelming. “Um...hey.” why was her voice so weak?

 

Sonia peeked up and both felt heat fill their cheeks. “Um...my apologizes. I just…”

 

“Um...it's fine just....”

 

Sonia could feel her breathing quicken, gazing into Kagura's eyes. They were soft and...oh goodness.

 

“KA~GU~RA~!!”

 

Ibuki’s loud boisterous voice startled both Sonia and Kagura.

 

Ibuki was running back with some bread and milk. Distracted by Mikan, the rocker took longer than expected but there was still 20 minutes of lunch!

 

However, Ibuki didn't expect to see Sonia Nevermind here. And so close to Kagura. Both looking extremely flushed.

 

“My oh my. What did Ibuki stumbleupon?”

 

Kagura, cheeks still a rosy red, frowned. “Shut up! What took you so long?!” she hoped to take the focus off she and Sonia by Ibuki telling an outlandish tale.

 

Luckily it worked. 

 

Sonia patted her red cheeks, trying control her breath.  She and Kagura were so close. Her heart was pounding. Kagura was so beautiful and…

 

“Hey!”

 

Sonia snapped out of her daze by Ibuki's sudden shout. She and Kagura were watching her.

 

“My apologizes! I was “zoning out”!” Sonia hoped she used that term right. 

 

Kagura chortled, “Yeah you were.” she shrugged. “So you want some bread or what?”

 

Sonia blinked slowly before focusing on the melon bread in Kagura’s hand. “Um thank you so much!” Sonia brightly and Kagura gave a small smile back.

 

Ibuki, slightly confused, just grinned. Love was such a fickle thing.

 


End file.
